dtinagliastudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kebechet
"Aneb, you tried to channel the power of the Gods through technology. You should be using the real power of the Gods." - Kebechet to Aneb Kebechet was the "daughter" of Anubis and the leader of the Cult of Anubis. History It is unknown how Kebechet came into existence, though she is considered to be Anubis' "daughter" and was sealed as a statue at one point over her "father's" tomb. When Lloyd accidentally touched Anubis' sarcophagus and gave it power, Kebechet was freed from her statue form. She went into the tomb and let out a screech before fleeing. She wold travel to the village of Gion, where she would encounter a dig team compromised of members of the Cult of Anubis. Upon questioning the team on their use of the symbol of death, she would her power over water to them. She then instructed the Cult to follow her, before flipping a truck after being startled by it. After venturing back to the Tomb, the Cult attempted to break open the sarcophagus despite Kebechet's objections. When Lloyd and Jay walked into the chamber, Kebechet attacked the two, and was briefly electrocuted by the Ninja of Lightning. The two Ninja would leave the Tomb, attempting to contain the cult inside. The Cult then blew a hole in the side of the wall in order to escape. Kebechet would bring life to a statue at the location of a map, which would then fight the Ninja. Once the Cult figured out that the location of the next map was the Ninjago Museum of History, they attacked. She knocked out Ray and Maya, before pinning Jay with a knife. Nya then threw two shurikens at the Kebechet, hitting her wings. After the cult retrieved the map, Kebechet left alongside them. When the Ninja followed the Cult to their next location, Kebechet revived a group of mummies. Once they retrieved the map, Kebechet and the Cult left to the structure where the Gem of Ra was located. As the Ninja followed them there, Kebechet went to retrive the Gem, though she was tackled by Lloyd. Eventually, she managed to locate the Gem and placed it in the Staff of Ra, freeing Anubis. Kebechet, Aneb, Anubis, and an incapacitated Kai then teleported to the Sphinx. Once they arrived at the Sphinx, Kebechet expressed joy that her "father's" plan was coming to fruition. After Aneb was killed, Kebechet as Anubis summoned two of his Revenants. When the Ninja and their allies arrived to confront Anubis, Kebechet attempted to attack Nya, but was injured by Kai. She then begged her Anubis for help, who promptly killed and absorbed her. Personality Kebechet was known to be very brash and compulsive, especially in regards to combat. She looked down on everyone she encountered, with the exception of Anubis, who she worshiped. She also had a weakness to Lightning. Appearance Kebechet had large black eyes and wings that were primarily dark blue and light tan. She commonly wore a crown that was primarily blue with white detailing, as well as a red cloth with gold detailing. Human Form Kebechet also had a "human" form she could change into. She retained her red and gold cloth, while lacking the wings and crown. She also had long red hair. Powers and Abilities Kebechet had the ability to generate water, not unlike an Elemental Master. Her wings also allowed her the ability of flight. Like her "father", she could also revive deceased beings under her control, such as the mummies. Relationships Anubis Kebechet held her "father" in extremely high regard and he was the only person she did not treat with contempt. She went to great lengths to free him from him imprisonment and begged him to help her when she was mortally wounded. Anubis however, did not seem to care for her on any level beyond his normal students. He showed no hesitation when he killed her Aneb Kebechet and Aneb had a tense relationship and the two were reluctant allies. Kebechet often considered the baron to be overconfident and foolish, while Aneb considered her power underwhelming. Despite their disagreements, the two worked well to combat the Ninja and revive Anubis. When Aneb was killed, Kebechet did not acknowledge him at all. Lloyd Kebechet seemed to regard Lloyd as no more important than any of the other Ninja. She would often confront him during fights. Jay Jay and Kebechet had no particular rivalry, though Kebechet seemed to have planned against his abilities after their initial encounter. Nya Nya and Kebechet seemed to have a slight rivalry, likely stemming from their fight at the Museum. It was ultimately Kebechet's final attack on Nya that led to her death. Appearances 5.1: Revival! 5.2: From Bad to Worse! 5.3: Map of Anubis 5.4: Ancient History! 5.5: The Final Artifact!!! 5.6: Rise of Anubis!!! 5.7: New Garmadon Trivia * It is unknown how Kebechet came to be, as Anubis is not known to have a signifgant other despite Kebechet being referred to as Anubis' daughter. * During the production of the The Twilight Sands, Kebechet was frequently referred to be the nickname of "Keb". Gallery Screenshot (78).png|Kebechet's "human" form Kebechet hyroglyphe - Edited.png|Kebechet's hieroglyph Kebechet Depiction - Edited.png|Kebechet's depiction Kebechet Statue - Edited.png|Kebechet cursed as a statue Kebechet full form - Edited.png|Kebechet released from her curse Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cult of Anubis Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Deceased Category:Twilight Sands Characters Category:Female